


Аллергия на закат

by Rashiro



Category: 15 明刹工業高校ラグビー部 | 15 - Meisetsu Kougyou Koukou Rugby Bu
Genre: Amusement Parks, Don't copy to another site, Ferris Wheels, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Teenagers, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Хочешь делать — делай. Так считает Макото, но явно не Мао, который то ли стесняется, то ли не собирается опускаться до... До чего? До простого веселья? Вот ведь ерунда. Аллергия у него, что ли?
Relationships: Sakai Makoto/Okeya Mao
Kudos: 3





	Аллергия на закат

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано для WTF Heartaches 2020.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

Макото хочет, чтобы они были настоящей командой: всегда вместе, всегда поддерживать друг друга. Жить единым организмом. Понимать с полуслова. И всё в таком духе.

Макото сам очень старается соответствовать этим требованиям — ведь чтобы чего-то добиться, нужно начинать с себя. Он улыбается, тянет за собой первогодок, придумывает всякую веселую ерунду для поднятия духа, которая вызывает у сокомандников сдавленные смешки и фырканье. Иногда они называют его придурком, но самое главное — что весело всем.

Кроме одного.

Мао выглядит так, словно съел лимон без сахара. Изо всех сил хочет показать, что не испытывает никаких эмоций, но Макото знает, что это не так. Макото знает, как Мао орёт и вырывается, если его неожиданно схватить и прижать к боку. Знает, как Мао сдавленно шипит и огрызается, если его выставить объектом шутки. А ещё Макото знает, что иногда глаза Мао горят ярче полуденного солнца.

Макото хочет видеть эти эмоции чаще, гораздо чаще, чем сейчас. Он хочет, чтобы они принадлежали только ему: были направлены на него, появлялись из-за него и существовали для него. От этого Макото чувствует себя эгоистом и завидует Юи, на которого Мао реагирует гораздо ярче — и без всяких провокаций.

Победу над Юриокой он предлагает отпраздновать в парке аттракционов — там уж точно для каждого найдётся что-то своё, по душе. Всем эта идея приходится по нраву.

Всем, кроме одного.

Утром Макото приходится практически вытаскивать Мао из дома. И вести чуть ли не за руку. Мог бы и за руку, только Мао подобного никогда не позволит: будет шипеть и огрызаться. Ворчать. Чудовище, а не кохай!

Но Макото рад и такой малости — подумаешь, как будто в первый раз Мао на него шипит. Ведь за всей этой напускной сердитостью и отсранённостью прячутся драгоценные совершенно другие эмоции.

Они всей командой останавливаются у входа в тир, и Макото, пока ждет своей очереди, замечает заинтересованный взгляд Мао, стоящего в стороне. Хочешь делать — делай. Так считает Макото, но явно не Мао, который то ли стесняется, то ли не собирается опускаться до... До чего? До простого веселья? Вот ведь ерунда. Аллергия у него, что ли?

— Твоя очередь, — Хироми тянет Макото за руку к тиру. — Ты же так хотел.

— А, да, — бормочет Макото и отворачивается от постного — нет, очень грустного! — лица Мао.

— Ты такой предсказуемый, — хихикает Хироми, отдавая винтовку. — Не смотри так явно, если не хочешь, чтобы твой интерес заметила вся команда.

— Чт... — хочет спросить Макото, но Хироми подпихивает его ладонями в спину.  
Макото стрелял в тире сотни раз и с десяток раз выигрывал призы, потом всегда отдавал их Хироми — по дружбе и только. Вот только сейчас он иррационально хочет выиграть приз для Мао — даже понимая, что тот его не примет. Приз, а не самого Макото.

Дурацкие утки падают одна за другой, вызывая восторженные выкрики окружающих, и Макото становится обладателем огромной плюшевой лисы. Он оборачивается к команде, стискивая игрушку в руках.

— Какая милая, — улыбается Хироми, но не тянется за лисой, будто догадываясь, что в этот раз она предназначена не ему.

Лиса действительно милая — ярко-рыжая и пушистая, в больших чёрных наушниках и с сосредоточенно-грустной мордой. Вылитый Мао.

Макото кивает и ищет глазами Мао, но того поблизости нет. Неужели ушёл домой? И это после всех ухищрений, которые потребовались, чтобы привести его сюда?!

Хироми хихикает и чуть поворачивает Макото: Мао стоит в отдалении, уткнувшись в телефон. На голове неизменные наушники.

Пара шагов под взглядами изумлённой команды — и Макото впихивает лису в чужие руки, чудом не выбивая телефон.

— Что? Какого?..

— Подарок, — улыбается Макото и добавляет: — Она похожа на тебя.

Команда за его спиной ржёт, не сдерживаясь, Мао краснеет и сдавленно шипит что-то про людей-идиотов, которые не умеют себя вести. Но лису не выпускает и даже хмурит брови, когда Макото пытается забрать её обратно.

Неловко как-то получилось.

Макото разворачивается в порыве объяснить, что ничего плохого не имел в виду, — и надеется, что не сделает хуже. Всё же стоило отдать приз Хироми.

Удар лисой по спине прилетает неожиданно, но ещё неожиданнее — тихое «спасибо» от почти невозмутимого Мао, который присоединяется к команде. Макото не знает, что сказать, поэтому стоит молча и растерянно наблюдает, как все по очереди тискают несчастную лису и поражаются её сходству с Мао.

«И ведь действительно милый», — думает Макото и чувствует, что краснеет. Ему нужно срочно на что-нибудь отвлечься, а то так недолго совсем голову потерять. Пещера ужасов отлично подходит для срочной смены настроения, поэтому Макото тащит туда Хироми и первогодок.

Странный взгляд Юи он игнорирует.

Пещера скорее смешная, чем пугающая: Макото неприлично громко смеётся, а после и сам начинает пугать первогодок, которым, кажется, от этого действительно страшнее.

Макото чувствует себя пузырьком воздуха в газировке, который никак не может успокоиться: вверх, вниз, в стороны. Кажется, что от дурацкой щекотки под рёбрами уже никогда не удастся избавиться, а хорошее настроение останется если не на всю жизнь, то как минимум на месяц.

Пещера ужасов сменяется лабиринтом с кривыми зеркалами, тот — каким-то дурным аттракционом, подкидывающим несчастную кабинку так, что кажется, будто вот-вот расстанешься с завтраком. Макото вылавливает золотую рыбку, но этот приз отдаёт уже Хироми — для Мао такое повышенное внимание может быть неприятным.

Достаточно и лисы. Удивительно даже, что она ещё не выброшена или не передарена.

Макото вертит головой по сторонам, ища Мао, — все разбрелись кто куда, не сразу найдёшь. Он отказывается залезать в очередную дурную тошниловку и вместо этого делает круг по парку.

Мао обнаруживается рядом с Юи, безразличное выражение лица тоже при нём. А вот лиса — нет.

Это расстраивает: выкидывать подарок как минимум неприлично — тем более так демонстративно. Или отдал бы Хироми, в самом деле.

Хотя по-настоящему расстраивает и даже злит то, что Мао вдвоём с Юи, а не с остальными. Они же пришли все вместе!

Макото сжимает руки в кулаки, ему хочется подойти и узнать — почему? С другой стороны, это уже не его дело. И уж точно его не касается, что Мао в ответ на какую-то фразу Юи закатывает глаза и слабо улыбается. Улыбается!

И не ему, Макото.

Настроение окончательно испорчено, поэтому Макото уже не особо веселят прочие аттракционы. К тому же Мао снова пропадает из поля зрения. «Наверное, пошёл домой, — отмахивается вернувшийся Юи. — Как будто ты его не знаешь».

В том-то и дело, что знает: с Мао станется просто уйти, даже не попрощавшись. И это расстраивает Макото больше всего — ему бы хотелось провести еще немного времени с Мао. Но именно поэтому Макото остается с ребятами из команды, хотя больше всего хочется пойти и отыскать этого придурка. И лису тоже. И набить ему что-нибудь этой самой лисой. А потом, может быть, поцеловать — и получить в отместку.

Очередь на колесо обозрения километровая — они стоят в ней добрых полчаса, а когда подходит их время, оказывается, что парк скоро закроется. А они ведь обошли еще не все аттракционы!

— Ну и что, — улыбается Юи. — Мы отлично провели время.

Макото фыркает про себя: «Ты-то уж точно», — но соглашается. Уж для их капитана выгулять команду таким образом, сплотить их ещё больше — достижение.

Всё будет хорошо. Не сегодня, так завтра. По крайней мере Макото на это надеется. Вздохнув, он шагает в освободившуюся кабинку и оборачивается, чтобы помочь Хироми.

Которого нет за его спиной.

Зато есть Мао. Очень красный Мао с огромной плюшевой лисой.

Макото плюхается на сидение и прячет лицо, потому что единственное, что ему хочется сейчас сделать, — заржать в голос. А вовсе не растаять от умиления.

Он видит украдкой, как Хироми подталкивает Мао в спину, а сам остаётся на земле и захлопывает дверцу, отрезая их двоих от толпы и оставляя наедине.

Они сидят молча и смотрят в разные стороны — говорить не о чём. Да и не особо хочется.

— С ней мелкие фоткались, — внезапно произносит Мао, не поворачиваясь.

Макото недоумённо вздёргивает брови, но спустя мгновение прикипает взглядом к лисе, которая гордо восседает на сидении рядом с Мао: пушистый мех чуть растрепался, на макушке — ворсинки сахарной ваты, а на шее висят наушники. Вот уж с кем точно не расставались весь день. Пара фоток не в счёт.

Счастье пузырится внутри Макото, заставляя его глупо улыбаться и рассматривать Мао в упор. Тот резко поворачивается и ловит взгляд, отвечая на него колючим и недовольным — таким же, как и он сам.

— Ещё немного — и ты станешь таким же красным, как она, — Макото кивает на лису.

— Сам такой, — фыркает Мао и чуть ли не утыкается в стекло кабинки носом. — Это солнце виновато.

Конечно закатное солнце очень красиво смотрится в волосах Мао, но смущённый румянец Макото различить ещё может. Потому что он, похоже, и правда сам такой же — щёки печёт неумолимо.

— У меня аллергия на вату, а не вот это вот всё, — отвечает Макото — возможно, слишком громко, — но взгляда не отводит.

Мао моргает и косится на него с недоумением. И с интересом.

Неожиданность — конёк Макото. Тем более с Мао, который и не посмотрит лишний раз в его сторону. Вату он, к слову, только что выдумал, это звучит очень глупо — они оба понимают.

— Она милая, — ровным, неестественным голосом говорит Мао. — Лиса, а не вата, — добавляет, ловя непонимающий взгляд Макото.

— Ага, совсем как ты, — отвечает тот.

Кажется, тут аллергия не только у него. И вот это всё — тоже.


End file.
